Plagg's Now Human!
by HeyVista
Summary: Plagg, Adrien's kawamii, was cursed into becoming a human. How will he fit in with the students? What kind of relationship will he have with Marinette? Will this all work out?


Marinette's POV:

The day before school, Marinette decided. She would stop liking Adrien Agreste, a model whom she had no chance with. Marinette had loved him for more than a year now and he still only saw her as a friend, and she was tired of disappointment. She had chased him around all of last year secretly hoping for some kind of romantic spark between them, but no ignition occurred. Now, Marinette realized, that just being friends with Adrien would be enough for her. Tomorrow she would look for new love. Someone who could replace her feelings for Adrien completely.

A loud rhythmic noise startled Marinette awake. She searched her room for the source and found her alarm clock hidden under the mountain of clothes she had thrown on the floor the night before, looking for an appropriate outfit for the first day of school.

"Marinette! You're going to be late on your first day, hurry up!" said a small voice from above her head, "You know school starts in 5 minutes." It was Tikki, Marinette's Kawami, talking in a panicked voice. As Marinette silenced the clock she caught a glimpse of the time.

"Crap!" she whispered under her breath as she saw it was 6:55 AM.

Marinette threw some clothes on, completely forgetting about the clothes she had prepared, and ran to the kitchen to grab a slice of bread to eat. As she rushed to the door to put on her shoes she stopped and realized.

"I FORGOT MY SCHOOL BAG!"

Before she could run up the stairs and retrieve her bag Tikki stopped her and showed Marinette her school bag, slanted over under the counter of the kitchen counter.

"Oops," she said feeling embarrassed by her silly mistake as Tikki shook her head slightly with a smirk.

The bell rang just as Marinette jumped in the class, with a disapproving look from Mrs. Bustier. She gave a shy smile and made her way to her seat next to Alya.

"You never fail to amaze me at how you manage to arrive so late, even though you live right by the school," Alya said teasingly.

"My alarm was late, it's not my fault!" she said quickly as Alya was laughing.

As Mrs. Bustier begun the class in the corner of her eye Marinette saw luscious black hair, creamy white skin, and emerald like eyes focusing on the board. As she begun to turn her head towards this marvelous person, Mrs. Bustier began to speak forcing her to look away.

"As some of you may have realized, we have a new student. Nicolas, dear, would you please come up front and introduce yourself."

Nicolas hesitated a little but made his way up front. Although he had been in the back of the room, he got to the front with ease. Just as she was about to turn her head she saw another boy next to where Nicolas had been sitting. It was Adrien. With a puzzled look, Marinette jerked her head towards the front to where Adrien had sat in the past year. 'What is he doing there?' she thought, 'Did something happen between him and Nino?' her mind beginning to race to find an explanation for this. Nicolas began to talk before she got anywhere.

"Hi, my name is Nicolas Gaines. I've transferred here from..," he stops to think,"from General High School Claudine Moneta? And I hope to have a great year with all of you." His voice was deep and soothing as if an angelic melody has been playing before her.

He walked away awkwardly towards his seat, from where a pissed off Adrien awaits.

Adrien's POV:

'Today has been an absolute disaster.' Adrien thought while staring at the black haired fellow sitting next to him with confusion.

*3 hours before school starts*

Adrien had been sleeping soundly until a loud inhuman noise from beside him woke him up. Adrien jumped out of bed to see what could e making that horrifying sound. After a few seconds, he realized the shape of the person next to where he had been sleeping. Slowly he pulled the covers and saw silky smooth black hair sprawled across the pillow. At this point, Adrien was in the state of panic 'Where did this body come from? Who is this? What's with this loud noise? Is it this person? Where's Plagg'. He stopped for a moment. 'Where Plagg?'. He pulled the covers away from the person aggressively to see that the person was naked. He immediately regretted that.

"Hey! What was that for? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" he said in a scruffy voice, "And where's my Camembert?'

Camembert? Who thinks of Camembert right when they wake up? Plagg. He's the only one he knows who would do that.

"Plagg?" Adrien asked questionably.

"What?" said the boy.

"Plagg. Kawami, 3 inches tall and black Pagg?"

"Yes?" the boy looked up with a confused look, "What are you doing Adrien, you're creeping me out."

"HOW ARE YOU PLAGG?" Adrien lost it, how had his kawaii turned into this model looking guy who was in his bed… where Plagg was sleeping… the night before,"Plagg how are you human?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Human? What do you mea—" he looked down to see his body. A second later an ear-piercing shriek escaped his mouth. Adrien jolted forward and put his hand over Plagg's mouth so he wouldn't make so much noise.

"Shhh! Everyone's asleep!" he whispered to Plagg. "Just wait here and let me get you some clothes, then we'll figure this out.

After a couple of seconds, Plagg came out of Adrien's bathroom with camp pants and a black T-Shirt with black and white Converse shoes. Adrien froze a moment in shock of how fast he had changed. He had soaking wet hair, but Adrien decided not to comment on it, they had more important manners to discuss.

"So what's with me being, you know, HUMAN?!" he asked frantically. Adrien thought for a moment. How DID he become human? Then it hit him, the night before he had received a strange letter. He ran to his desk to pull out the letter and begun to read it aloud.

Dear Adrien Agreste,

It is time for a change to occur,

What you least expect will happen.

To reverse what has begun,

If truth comes from secrets kept between two,

All will be thought mistaken.

Though if lies be told upon truths,

Current will stay permanent.

It is time for you to be true to the people around you,

This change will have great damage upon you.

Still, you will be able to be your other self,

But not the same as before.

"Well? What do you think this means?" Adrien asked. Plagg just stared at him blankly as if he had asked the worlds dumbest question of all time.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just that this person did some hoodoo on me which is the unexpected change, and if you start lying about something to someone I'll stay HUMAN FOREVER! So I suggest you start speaking some truths." Adrien was shocked, he had never seen Plagg care so much about something enough to yell at him, not even when he had hit a wall so hard as Chat Noir, hurting Plagg in the process.

"Besides," Plagg said afterward, "I seem to not like the taste of Camembert in this body, and you know how much I love Camembert."

Adrien just laughed at that comment. Finally, he could smell decent and not like moldy cheese.

"It's not funny!"

"Ok, ok." Adrien managed to say, "By the way, what are we going to do? I can't just leave you here alone, school starts in about 2 hours."

"Easy, I'll come to school with you. It's not like I haven't before." He said matter-of-factly.

"That's true but you haven't come as a fellow student before," he stopped a moment, "Well, I guess you'll just be a new student at my school. You could say you've transferred from a different school. How about.. the General High School Claud Monet? Yeah, that seems right."

"Oh, by the way, Adrien I may have trashed your bathroom while changing." After saying that Plagg ran for the open window and smoothly jumped out the window. Adrien ran after him to see if he was alright, only to see a sly smirk from Plagg at the gateway. Soon after, Plagg had disappeared from sight.

Adrien went to check his bathroom to see why Plagg had run off so fast. He opened the door slightly, not sure of what to expect. He was flabbergasted, towels were thrown and spilled all over each other, toilet papers were flung everywhere from the ceiling to the floor. His expensive shampoo was emptied, which explained Plagg's wet hair from earlier. The worst thing, however, was Adrien's scarf. The scarf he had received from his father last year as the first present to be something besides a pen was laying on the floor, covered with all the different solutions which had come from the opened bottles of lotions, creams, gels, and colognes.

He was pissed. The next time he would see Plagg, won't be very pleasant.

Marinette's POV:

After she ate, Marinette made her way to the library for the remaining of lunch. For her first two classes, Marinette didn't have any romantic feeling towards Adrien, who was in both of them. However, she had begun to wonder about Nicolas. Who was he and how had he become such good friends with Adrien.

Just as her train of thoughts was about to begin, she had stepped into the library only to see the same black locks of hair along with those curious green eyes. She was about to retreat and go to the bathroom instead, but it was too late Both Adrien and Nicolas had spotted her while Adrien had motioned her to go sit with them. Guess she didn't have a choice now.

"Hey," she said, "Adrien, Nicolas."

"You can call me Nic."

"Okay... Nic." Marinette said awkwardly. 'Great.' she thought 'What a great first impression'.

"Hey Marinette, how was your summer?" Adrien asked calmly with his usual caring smile and gorgeous blonde locks of hair. 'No' she thought, 'Remember what you promised.'

"My summer was lovely, thanks for asking, I went camping with my parents and helped out with the bakery." she said as smooth as she could, "How were you guys' summers?"

Adrien gave Nic a worried glance and quickly looked back at Marinette.

"It was great, I went to Spain and met Nic on the trip, and we became friends right away." He said.

"Really? It's a small world now that you two are even going to the same school after meeting in another country," she said, honestly a little shocked.

They all talked for a while, though mainly Nic and Marinette, and then went to read a book on either side of the tables. Marinette was unsure of what to think, this handsome guy appears and shows a slight interest in her, could this be her chance? Is he the ticket to escaping her love for Adrien? Oh but if only it were that easy.


End file.
